Voir au delà du Visage
by Skye Crystal
Summary: Les cicatrices d'un passé peuvent parfois avoir des conséquences plus ancrées qu'on ne le croit . One Shot , Slash HPDM ,lemon.


**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR . La fic est bien de moi .

**Rated : **M - Slash , angst , évocation de viol .

**Mot de l'auteur : **Mon premier lemon . Soyez indulgents donc , je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude d'écrire ça , mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une autre alternative , en essayant de sortir plus ou moins des sentiers battus , ne pas faire un lemon pour un lemon … Il y a de toute façon une référence directe à ma fic « I'm Still Here » , donc si je ne donne pas la réponse ici , vous la trouverez dans le chapitre 9 de l'autre . Merci à tous ceux qui me liront , en espérant ne pas trop me planter . Dire que c'est parti d'une phrase d'une chanson de « Dingo et Max » , pour embringuer sur la chanson de Kyo « Voir au-delà du visage . » Hem. Moi et mes références …

* * *

_**Voir au-delà du visage .**_

Draco rajusta son sac sur l'épaule . Quatre jours , cela faisait quatre jours que le temps était réduit à un n'importe quoi climatique . Les giboulées de neige succédaient aux rafales de vents , puis à un soleil radieux . Résultat , le jardin de l'école s'était transformé en un immense champ de boue glacée , des flaques de neige marronnasse faisant de sa traversé un véritable parcours du combattant . Draco détestait la neige .

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour lui remonter le moral , ces temps ci , de toute manière . Quoiqu'il ait pu réellement se passer , il avait acquit la réputation d'assassin de Dumbledore , de Mangemort . D'accord , il l'était . Un peu … Il n'avait rien pu faire . Il en avait été tout simplement incapable … Parce que tuer un homme n'est pas un acte anodin , parce qu'il ne le _voulait_ pas . Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix , même si un autre s'était chargé du travail final . Et maintenant , même si on lui avait permis de revenir au château , il devait composer avec une réputation qui n'était pas la sienne . Il en souffrait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru . Il était seul , totalement , plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été … Et c'était dur . Dur de supporter leurs cris , leurs insultes , parfois leurs coups … Il avait parfois l'envie de tout claquer , d'aller s'étendre à jamais sous ses draps , d'arracher cette marque atroce qui ornait ostensiblement son bras gauche , les lignes harmonieuses ne la rendant que plus insupportable encore . Il avait peur , constamment . Il n'y en avait qu'un pour ne pas le blâmer . Mais c'était bien pire . Il l'ignorait totalement . Draco détestait ça . Il aurait voulu lui dire , lui crier « Je suis là , regarde moi ! » Le provoquer . Que ça redevienne comme avant . Pour pouvoir se raccrocher désespérément à cette maigre situation familière . Mais même ça , ça lui était refusé …

Une rafale de vent glacé vint fouetter son visage , lui tirant comme d'habitude des larmes trop violentes qui vinrent rouler sur ses joues rougies . Reniflant , il les essuya d'un revers de main , maudissant une fois de plus les gouttes salées incontrôlables qui surgissaient toujours à cause du froid intense . Une manie involontaire dont il se serait bien passé .

Levant un bras devant son nez qui le piquait , il ferma à moitié les yeux et hâta le pas , pressé de se retrouver en lieu sec et chaud . C'était sans compter ce qui lui servait de camarades d'école .

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les silhouettes à travers ses yeux mi-clos qu'il sentit un coup violent contre ses chevilles . Perdant l'équilibre , il retint difficilement un cri de douleur lorsque son visage rencontra la neige fondue . Il releva la tête , réprimant une grimace en sentant la douleur qui l'étreignait à la tempe , et aperçut ses agresseurs déguerpir en courant .

« Bandes de crétins demeurés ! » vociféra-t-il . Trop , c'était trop . Il ne supportait plus les brimades . Ce qu'il voulait , tout en étant répugné face à l'idée , c'était qu'on l'aide . Pas qu'on le rejette encore . Il était fatigué de ça …

Il releva son cou douloureux avec un grognement , et s'aperçut que quelqu'un s'était arrêté à côté de lui . Oh non . Ohnonohnonoohnon . Roulant sur le dos , il se redressa sur les coudes et lança un regard noir à l'élève au dessus de lui .

« Vas-y , Potter . Rigoles un bon coup . Comme ça cette journée sera définitivement merdique . »

Il soutint durement le regard de jade . Harry le fixait , ses yeux habituellement brillants étrangement éteints , es mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon . Il se contentait de le regarder , une expression totalement neutre sur le visage . C'était encore bien pire .

« Dégage » marmonna Draco en tentant avec peine de se relever . Il était trempé et déjà l'eau glacée s'infiltrait douloureusement à travers ses vêtements , glissant contre sa peau comme une lente torture . De tous les élèves de l'école , pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Potter qui le voit dans cette position humiliante ? Et pourquoi Potter restait-il là , sans rien faire , juste à le regarder ? Il aurait aussi bien pu crever sous ses yeux , il n'aurait pas obtenu plus de réaction , il en était sûr . Alors pourquoi restait-il là , le fixant comme si ces yeux de jades avait un quelconque pouvoir de voir à travers lui , de voir au-delà de ce qu'ils regardaient ? Ces yeux … Draco eut l'image fugace de sa propre main tendue , l'attente , ces yeux qui devenaient soudain froids , et ce rejet . Cette gifle magistral qu'il avait pris ce jour là . Que serait-il devenu , ensuite , si … Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête , essayant de chasser toutes ces images incongrues de son esprit . Et vit sa main .

Il ne rêvait pas , ce n'était pas un souvenir , non . Elle était vraiment là . Il resta une éternité à la contempler , cette main qui lui paraissait si irréelle . Cette main tendue vers lui , pour lui . Le souffle court , il se demanda un bref instant si Potter n'allait pas le laisser retomber brutalement s'il la saisissait , l'humiliant un peu plus . C'était un risque à prendre , malgré tout , Draco croisa à nouveau son regard vide , et attrapa les doigts moites qui lui parurent incroyablement chauds par rapport à son propre corps.

Il réprima un frisson à ce contact étrange , et se releva avec une grimace . Il crut déceler une infime étincelle dans ses yeux , à ce moment là . Une moue sur son visage maculé de boue , il grogna :

« Je sais pas ce qui te prends , Potter . Mais t'attends pas à des remerciements de ma part . »

Lui faire mal . Le blesser . Qu'il réagisse . Qu'il tente de lui faire mal aussi . Recommencer .

« Je sais . »

Ouch . Il y avait tellement de choses dans ce _je sais _… Je sais qui tu es . Je sais ce que tu as fait . Ce que tu n'as pas fait aussi . Je sais ce que tu ressens . Non . Minute . Potter ne pouvait pas TOUT comprendre . C'était juste impossible .

Un violent frisson le parcourut , faisant claquer ses dents de nacre avec bruit . Il ferma aussitôt la bouche pour arrêter ce claquement . Il avait froid , il était trempé . Mais il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la Salle Commune , d'affronter leurs regards , leurs voix , leurs questions .

Harry le saisit simplement par le bras et l'entraîna . Trop frigorifié pour protester , le blond se laissa faire , son esprit gourd semblant abandonner peu à peu toute analyse possible du monde qui l'entourait . L'eau continuait sa traître insinuation , lui arrachant un gémissement involontaire , tandis que Harry le guider à travers les escaliers déserts .

Il reconnut à peine le tableau caractéristique devant lequel ils s'étaient stoppés , il ne réagit pas quand il vit Harry faire trois aller-retour , l'air concentré . Il tremblait de plus en plus , les larmes provoquées par le froid coulant sur ses joues sales . Une porte apparue soudainement sur le mur nu , et Harry , après avoir regardé à droite et gauche qu'ils étaient seuls , saisit à nouveau le bras de Draco et l'entraîna à l'intérieur .

Une simple pièce au plafond bas les enveloppaient , à présent , agréable chauffée par un feu bienfaiteur qui brûlait dans la cheminée . Un large et épais tapis rouge occupait l'espace libre de la pièce exiguë entre la cheminée et le lit à baldaquin . L'atmosphère était rassurante , telle un petit cocon de chaleur .

Sans un mot , Draco renifla et essuya ses joues sales du revers de sa cape gorgée d'eau . Il tituba jusqu'au feu et s'en débarrassa , constatant avec horreur que son pull aussi était trempé . Difficilement , il le retira et le jeta avec la cape. Rampant sur ses genoux , il s'approcha un peu plus du feu . Un tout petit peu . Il avait si froid … Sa chemise n'était pas dans un meilleur état . Desserrant sa cravate de ses doigts engourdis , il retint un cri de douleur . Chaque inspiration lui donnait l'impression que milles couteaux à lames de glaces transperçaient ses bronches . Ses tremblements étaient de plus en plus violents , presque incontrôlables . Il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise , pour exposer sa peau d'albâtre à la chaleur vive du feu , mais le froid l'engourdissait au contraire de plus en plus .

Harry s'était assis sur le lit , avait lui aussi rejeté sa cape et son pull dans la chaleur presque étouffante de la pièce . Juste quelques minutes . Quelques minutes et il serait réchauffé , il pourrait le laisser repartir … Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à agir . Mais il était doué d'un instinct qu'il suivait sans concession , parfois au détriment de la raison . Malfoy avait eu besoin de quelqu'un , il l'avait vu , tout comme il avait vu cette scène , cette fameuse nuit . Alors il ne voulait plus croire que Malfoy ne soit qu'un sale petit gamin arrogant et insupportable .

Il avait pris soin jusque là de détourner les yeux , gêné de cette situation étrange , mais son regard se perdit inexorablement sur le Serpentard . Il tremblait , fort , beaucoup trop pour la chaleur environnante de la pièce , beaucoup trop devant un feu d'une taille plus que respectable . Il lui faisait dos , sa chemise dénudant ses épaules blanches , et ne bougeait plus , si ce n'était ces insupportables tremblements alors que sa tête tombait lourdement contre sa poitrine , exposant sa nuque courbée .

Draco tentait de retrouver une respiration normale , haletant sous les assauts du froid qui meurtrissait ses poumons sans pitié . Il ne contrôlait plus son corps , il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir . Il l'entendit à peine s'agenouiller derrière lui , prononcer quelque chose , sans pouvoir comprendre quoi . Son instinct ne lui dictait qu'une chose , s'il ne voulait pas mourir gelé . Sentant une main chaude frôler son épaule , il se retourna brusquement .

Trop étonné pour faire le moindre mouvement , Harry le laissa déboutonner sa chemise , ses doigts marmoréens s'agitant fébrilement , écartant le tissu . Il le laissa coller violement son torse contre le sien , retenant un hoquet de surprise en sentant la peau froide contre la sienne . La chaleur naturelle de Harry parut alors gagner le corps du Serpentard , qui après quelques instants , cessa progressivement de trembler . N'osant pas le toucher , le brun attendit , essayant de calmer sa respiration qui se faisait un peu plus vive au frottement de leurs peaux nues . Sans esquisser le moindre geste , il laissa Draco desserrer son étreinte , effleurer doucement son cou ; le jeune Serpentard semblait être dans un état second , les yeux perdus dans le vague , comme s'il était dans une phase de demi rêve . Il glissa contre le torse de Harry , glissant ses mains autour de sa taille dans une attitude qui laissait planer le doute entre possession et besoin de protection .

Harry n'osait toujours pas le toucher . Il se sentait plus que troublé par ce contact , son corps contre le sien , ses cheveux fins chatouillant agréablement son coup et ses épaules , le haut de sa poitrine . Il avait de plus en plus de peine à cacher sa respiration irrégulière . Il sentait sa bouche entrouverte effleurer parfois sa peau , un peu trop peut-être , alors que Draco respirait doucement , bougeant parfois imperceptiblement , toujours dans cet état léthargique qui le rendait presque vulnérable . Un nouveau mouvement et Harry sentit les lèvres humides caresser à peine un mamelon , lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé . Ce n'était pas normal , non . Son corps et son esprit différaient totalement sur ce point , et il ne savait à qui donner raison .

C'est Malfoy .

_Aucune importance ._

Si , quand même .

_Tu en as envie , non ?_

Ginny …

_C'est une fille ._

Ton argument est stupide .

_Peut-être ._

Je ne suis pas …

_Tu en as envie ._

Mais c'est Malfoy .

_Ça ne compte plus ._

Je peux pas …

_Oublie ta foutue conscience ._

C'est mal …

_Tu en as envie ._

Sentant Malfoy enfouir doucement son visage contre son torse , Harry rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière , et ne put contenir un nouveau gémissement incontrôlable . Draco sembla alors sortir de sa torpeur . Les yeux fous , il repoussa sans crier gare le brun avec violence et se recula .

Harry eut une exclamation de surprise . Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il respira bruyamment en le regardant sans comprendre . Merde , c'était quand même lui qui lui avait sauté dessus , non ? Réflexion faite , il s'était peut-être mépris sur son but . Foutue conscience .

Draco avait légèrement refermé sa chemise , comme pour se protéger , mais c'était une barrière bien vulnérable . Ses yeux gris fixaient Harry avec un mélange de panique , de colère , de peur , et aussi , Harry en était certain , d'appel à l'aide .

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le Gryffondor , encore sous le choc du rejet .

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? » cria Draco . « Je … je veux pas ça ! C'est … contre nature ! Je … Merde , c'est pas compliqué à comprendre ! Tu es … Tu es toi , je suis moi ! Pas avec toi , Potter , c'est pas … normal… » souffla-t-il en détournant le regard .

Haletant , Harry regarda le Serpentard qui semblait s'abîmer dans la contemplation de la chevalière en argent qui ornait sa main droite .

« C'est moi qui te gêne ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible , craignant que son souffle ne s'emballe à nouveau .

« C'est pas normal … » répéta Draco , mais il ne paraissait plus aussi convaincu .

Harry comprenait quand même les émotions qui devaient l'habiter . Ils s'étaient voué une haine farouche pendant des années . Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'autre possibilités que de le détester , et il en était de même pour son rival . Jusqu'à ce soir . Il avait cette envie , il le regardait lui , qui semblait perdu . Il le regardait depuis des mois , avant même cette nuit . Il avait un sentiment tellement ambiguë à son égard , qu'il n'arrivait pas lui-même à le définir . Une _fascination _. Il ne pouvait , il ne concevait pas pouvoir détacher son regard de sa Némésis . Il avait envie de le comprendre un peu plus , ce soir . Il avait envie de se rapprocher . Parce qu'il le fascinait , simplement .

Il rampa doucement à quatre pattes vers Draco . Le blond ne lui accorda aucune intention , ne fit pas attention à la bande de tissu rouge que Harry matérialisait avec sa baguette .

« S'il te plaît … » murmura le brun d'une voix presque suppliante .

Sans attendre de réponse , il noua doucement le bandeau autour des yeux du Serpentard , qui fut trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement .

« Qu'est-ce que tu … »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure .

« Si c'est mon visage qui te gêne … Essaie de voir au-delà . » dit-il d'une voix faible . Il n'était pas sûr que le Serpentard accepte son idée , et ses mains tremblaient . Il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit , pour tout avouer , et il était nerveux . Mais il avait son instinct , et cette envie , et il avait décidé que trop réfléchir à la situation ne ferait rien avancer . Se laisser aller …

« Pourquoi ? » demanda durement le Serpentard .

« Parce que j'ai vu tes yeux , cette nuit là . J'ai vu tout ce qui s'y passait . » expliqua simplement Harry .

Draco s'était laissé faire . C'était une situation étrange , et tout se chamboulait dans son esprit. C'était Potter . Bon , et après ? C'était lui qui lui avait tendu la main pour se relever , lui qui ne l'avait jamais blâmé , lui qui était là avec lui , simplement . Et puis il y avait eu sa chaleur , quelques minutes avant . C'était peut-être le moment de tout envoyer en l'air , d'oublier les autres , d'oublier ce qu'il se passait dehors , autour d'eux . Juste un moment d'égoïsme , avant de repartir vers l'inconnu .

Du fait de ses yeux bandés , Draco avait l'impression d'entendre les moindres bruits amplifiés . Sa respiration irrégulière , le crépitement du feu , les battements de son cœur . Harry saisit ses mains et il sursauta légèrement en s'apercevant que son sens du toucher se révélait aussi développé .

Harry caressait doucement la peau diaphane des mains du blond , ne sachant pas trop par où commencer . Il sentit le blond réagir et sa respiration devenir aussi irrégulière que la sienne , et , s'enhardissant , porta une de ses mains à hauteur de son visage. Il ne l'embrassa pas , se contentant de l'effleurer du bout des lèvres . Draco retint un gémissement étouffé . Il avait toujours eu une sensibilité extrême au bout des doigts , et le fait que sa réception des sens se soit ainsi exacerbée rendait l'expérience encore plus incroyable . Il fut tenté de retirer sa main , mais il avait envie que ça continue en même temps . Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la suite , il avait peur . Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir plus sur la question , Harry , qui s'était pris au jeu en le voyant réagir aussi positivement , entreprit de lui lécher les doigts , lentement , ses yeux plein de malice fixé sur le visage du blond dont le teint semblait s'échauffer .

Draco ne put cette fois retenir un vrai gémissement . C'était de la torture ça , il n'avait pas le droit , oh non , non , ça ne pouvait pas être si bon et pitié , ne t'arrêtes pas . Il respirait bruyamment et tentait de retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait les gémissements qui l'assaillaient . N'y tenant plus , il entremêla avec une rapidité maladroite ses doigts à ceux de Harry , les soumettant au supplice , et chercha sa bouche avec avidité . Tant pis pour le reste . On pouvait bien le tuer demain , plus tard , ou jamais , il n'y avait plus que _ce _moment qui comptais .

Harry se laissa faire , déconnecté complètement de toute raison ou conscience , à présent . Serrant fort dans sa main celle du Serpentard , il le laissa l'embrasser , lui mordre les lèvres , les sucer avidement , comme si le blond voulait de cette manière le posséder , l'avoir à lui tout seul ; et il le laissait faire . La violence qui se dégageait de sa Némesis l'inquiétait presque , mais elle était aussi dangereusement excitante . Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle , haletants . Harry ne pouvait pas , ne concevait même pas détacher son regard du visage de l'ange blond en face de lui , qui tentait de recouvrer une respiration décente , les lèvres habituellement pâles rougies et gonflées par les baisers . Le brun se pencha vers lui , s'amusant à tracer du bout de l'index les muscles qui se dessinaient sous la peau pâle de son ventre , descendant un peu plus bas au fur et à mesure . Draco retint un râle en sentant les caresses sur ses hanches sensibles . Il n'en pouvait plus , chaque geste de la part du Gryffondor était décuplé par sa cécité , le rendant à la limite de la folie chaque fois que leurs peau entraient en contact . Sans douceur , il détacha le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux , sans pour autant oser à la rencontre de ceux de son amant . Harry eut un sourire en apercevant les deux prunelles grises briller d'une étrange lueur et voulut continuer ses caresses , mais déjà le blond l'empoignait avec force par les bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau . Ce n'était plus Harry Potter , ce n'était plus Draco Malfoy , c'était juste des sensations , une brume enivrante , et c'était trop , trop et trop .

Harry gémit contre les lèvres du blond en sentant ses mains parcourir furieusement la peau qui n'avait jamais été touchée par quiconque , un tourbillon d'appréhension et de désir brûlant au creux de son ventre . Il fut presque déçu lorsque Draco mit fin au baiser pour glisser dans son cou , suçant avidement la veine bleue qui y palpitait . Il poussa un cri rauque quand le Serpentard le mordit , jouant dans son cou et sur ses épaules . Harry glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins du blond qui lui mordillait les épaules en grognant , déclenchant à nouveau chez le Gryffondor cette respiration rauque qu'il avait tant de mal à maîtriser , et qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il sentit son érection contre la sienne . _Oh mon dieu ._

Il réussit à regagner un peu de lucidité , juste ce qu'il faut , pendant que Draco nichait son visage contre son cou .

« Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

« … »

« Draco … »

Il le sentit frissonner et la blond releva la tête .

« Laisse » dit-il simplement en l'embrassant à nouveau . Il recommença ses tortures sur les lèvres du brun alors que ses mains fébriles détachait sa ceinture avec nervosité . Harry se cambra en criant lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du blond se refermer sans douceur autour de son sexe , s'agitant en de violents va-et-vient tandis qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort . Pourquoi était-il aussi brutal , pourquoi lui faisait-il aussi mal tandis qu'il haletait et , non , ça faisait mal , mais c'était bon , et trop même . Il essaya de se dégager un peu , avança ses mains vers le pantalon de son amant , mais celui-ci le repoussa d'un geste brusque . Draco continua de lui infliger son supplice avec frénésie , tandis que Harry criait , qu'il gémissait , et que son dos se cambra à nouveau pour se faire toucher leurs deux ventres brûlants . Harry était étourdi par la violence qui avait saisi le Serpentard , il n'avait pas imaginé ça comme ça , mais non , il ne voulait pas y penser , il ne voulait penser à rien . Il n'y avait plus que ces sensations qui comptaient , ces sensations et rien d'autre , peu importe si c'était bien ou mal , si c'était différent , s'il n'y connaissait rien .

Il laissa Draco le relever en mordant à nouveau ses lèvres , le guidant sur le lit où ils tombèrent ensemble . S'abandonnant complètement , il laissa ses mains parcourir le torse , le ventre de nacre , et ses hanches , et les gémissements qu'il déclencha alors chez le blond intensifiant les siens .

Un éclair fugace traversa l'esprit embrumé de Draco lorsqu'il sentit ces caresses . Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à agir , il ne voulait qu'une chose , l'avoir pour lui , le posséder tout entier , complètement , il le voulait et c'était tout . Il délaissa alors la bouche du Gryffondor et descendit en soufflant bruyamment , ignorant l'étincelle furtive qui passa dans les yeux émeraudes . Il prit alors son membre en bouche, entendant à peine le cri que Harry poussa en rejetant la tête en arrière , et recommença les supplices qu'il avait quelques secondes avant imposé à ses lèvres . Harry tenta vainement de retenir les gémissements qui l'assaillaient à nouveau mais c'était peine perdue , et il cria encore tandis qu'il sentait la langue qui jouait autour de son gland , et se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de se contrôler un tant soi peu , sans succès . La tête pris dans un ouragan , il ne remarqua même pas que Draco terminait son jeu et se relevait . Il l'embrassa encore une fois , et Harry sentit son propre goût sur ses lèvres , mais à peine eut-il le temps d'apprécier pleinement le baiser que le blond se détacha à nouveau , le saisissant par les épaules et l'obligeant à se retourner . Harry déglutit péniblement mais ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter .

Il hurla quand Draco entra violemment en lui , une douleur déchirant soudainement son bas ventre . Sa tête retomba alors qu'il haletait , la douleur se faisant plus sourde , et le blond commença ses va-et-vient , gémissant de plus en plus fort , plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de Harry , y laissant de profonds sillages . Harry luttait contre les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux , la souffrance vive des griffures contrastant étonnement avec celle , sourde , qui s'atténuait . Il commençait même à ressentir un certain plaisir sous les mouvements du blond qui , contrairement à tous le reste , étaient plutôt lents . Harry tenta tant bien que mal de les accompagner , son excitation décuplée en grande partie par les râles et les gémissements que poussaient Draco de plus en plus fort . La douleur avait quasiment disparu et de nouvelles sensations avaient pris sa place , déferlant en lui telles des vagues houleuses et chaotiques , le déroutant et lui procurant à la fois un plaisir indéfinissable . Il cria à nouveau quand Draco se déversa en lui , enfonçant un peu plus ses ongles dans sa chair , et se retira .

Le blond se laissa tomber sur le ventre , à côté de Harry qui tremblait , à quatre pattes , les mains agrippées si fort aux draps rouges que ses jointures en étaient blanches . Haletant , il releva difficilement la tête et roula sur le dos et sentit quelque chose couler désagréablement entre ses jambes . Il déglutit plusieurs fois , les yeux rivés au plafond , dans un état encore trop léthargique pour penser à quoi que ce soit . Ce fut Draco qui le tira de cette brume .

Il venait d'émettre un son qui se rapprochait fortement du sanglot étranglé , et Harry se redressa brusquement , malgré la douleur gourde qui l'envahissait progressivement .

« Draco ? »

Le blond avait enfoui son visage dans les plis des draps , et son corps nus étaient agités d'imperceptibles soubresauts .

« Draco ? » appela-t-il à nouveau en effleurant son épaule du bout des doigts .

Il remarqua la cicatrice , trois entailles brunâtres contrastant fortement avec la peau diaphane , auxquelles il n'avait pas fait attention un peu plus tôt . Il suivit une de ces entailles du bout de l'index , mais Draco donna un léger coup d'épaule pour le faire cesser .

« Me touche pas … »

Sa voix était étouffée par le drap et un sanglot , et Harry n'avait plus aucun doute à présent . Le Serpentard pleurait bel et bien , même s'il en ignorait la raison . A moins qu'il ne soit cette raison , pensa-t-il , une boule d'angoisse au ventre .

« Je suis un monstre … »

Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils . D'accord , il n'avait jamais imaginé sa première fois aussi …brutale , mais à aucun moment , jamais , il ne lui avait demandé d'arrêter . Il passa une main sur sa propre épaule et la retira tachée de sang . Était-ce pour ça que le Serpentard s'en voulait tant ? Il le força à se relever mais Draco évita son regard , se débattant faiblement . Il se recroquevilla et enfouit son visage entre ses mains .

« Je suis un monstre … Je suis pas capable de … »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

« J'ai fait comme lui . J'ai fait tout comme lui . Merde , je peux pas être normal ? » hurla-t-il presque .

Harry était déboussolé . Il ne savait pas qui était « lui » , mais il commençait à comprendre . Si Draco avait été aussi violent , c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'avait connu que cette violence . Il réprima un frisson de dégoût et demanda à mi voix :

« Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Draco gémit et serra ses poings .

« Qui ? »

« J'veux pas en parler . »

Harry le regarda , partagé entre tristesse et haine . Il ressentait une colère sourde contre celui qui lui avait fait ça , et il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état . N'insistant pas , il se contenta d'entourer de ses bras l'ange déchu . Draco enfouit son visage dans son cou , laissant s'échapper quelques larmes traîtresses .

« Je veux pas … »

« Ça va aller . C'est pas grave . Je … » Harry se mordit la lèvre , cherchant ses mots . Il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas avoir eu mal . Mais il y avait eu tellement plus que de la douleur . « Si ça m'avait déplu , je t'aurai arrêté . »

« Je suis un monstre »

« N'importe quoi . »

« Je suis capable que de faire mal ! » cria Draco contre son cou . « Jamais je ne pourrai faireautre chose ! »

Harry le serra un peu plus fort , voulant à nouveau goûter la sensation de sa peau caressant la sienne . Il avait fait plus , tellement plus . Et c'était leur secret . Peut-être qu'une fois sortis , beaucoup de choses les attendraient encore . Ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre avoir tout le temps devant eux , ni même s'aimer , non . Mais ces sensations , ils les avaient partagées , cette fascination , Harry l'aurait jusqu'à la fin , et il attendrait que Draco veuille bien se confier , si tant est qu'il en ressente le besoin un jour . Il serait là , juste là , parce qu'il en avait besoin , et il l'écouterait . Comme il le laissait ce soir pleurer sur son épaule . Peut-être que la guerre leur volerait encore beaucoup de choses , mais s'ils en avaient le temps , ils apprendraient . Ensemble .


End file.
